


Sketchbook

by fowlbyname45



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Short One Shot, Sketches, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fowlbyname45/pseuds/fowlbyname45
Summary: The Doctor goes to check on you in your room while you're sleeping after a long day of travelling. He finds that you've been drawing in your sketchbook - should he take a look at the drawings or leave it be?
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Reader, Tenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Sketchbook

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silverlinedrainydays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverlinedrainydays/gifts).



The Doctor wasn't sleeping tonight. He rarely did - nightmares of the Time War kept him awake well into the night when he tried, and he'd much rather be reading in the TARDIS library or fiddling with some of her controls. On this particular night, he felt the urge to check on you in your bedroom. Just to make sure you were sleeping alright even though he couldn't. He'd only take a quick peek. As he made his way to your room, he tried to justify his actions by telling himself he was simply doing it out of platonic protectiveness. Not because he couldn't get you out of his brain - your eyes, your smile, your curiosity and open-mindedness about the new life you had chosen travelling with him. Nah, those weren't the reasons at all. He just cared about you, that was all.  
He finally arrived in your bedroom, and saw that you weren't actually in bed but rather sound asleep at your desk. He moved closer to you and saw a sketchbook splayed over the work space haphazardly. You liked to draw, he knew that - oftentimes after your adventures you would sit down and draw for a while. You had told him that you wanted to record everything you saw so that you'd remember all of it. Would it be an invasion of your privacy to look at some of your sketches? He figured it probably would be, and was mentally weighing the pros and cons of carrying you back to your bed when he noticed a certain familiar box was drawn on the page the sketchbook was open to. The bright blue coloring caught his eye, and he couldn't resist taking a proper look at it. He picked up the book and gazed at your TARDIS drawing. You certainly had talent. He so wanted to look at more, but momentarily resisted the temptation, moving to set the book back on your desk. But...oh, to hell with it. He picked up the sketchbook and started flipping through. Oh, yes, you were talented.  
He saw that you had drawn many pictures of the TARDIS and of the aliens you met - Daleks, Cybermen, Weeping Angels, the lot of them. But what struck him the most was that you had drawn so many pictures of...well, him. Him laughing, tinkering, brooding, and a number of other things. It made his hearts swell out of affection for you. He smiled softly, gently put the book down, and decided to carry you back to your bed. You couldn't sleep with your neck cramped like that now could you? You only stirred a bit as he was doing this, and the sight of you all curled up like that, blankets over you and breathing steady and content, made his smile grow wider. He leaned forward and kissed you on the forehead, whispering "good night" before slowly exiting your room.  
Tomorrow was approaching quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
